happyfeetfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MarioFan65
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Michelle page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lady Blue (Talk) 01:23, January 22, 2013 Okay (MarioFan65 00:07, May 29, 2013 (UTC)) Favicon I made a favicon using Mumble's head and uploaded it here. To make it the wiki's favicon, download it to your computer, then upload it using . Click the Wordmark tab, and the favicon upload button is on the far right. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 16:55, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Thanks JoePlay and this favicon will be used in this wiki and the Happy Feet Fanon Wiki, (MarioFan65 (talk) 19:46, May 10, 2013 (UTC)) Suggestions Hi. I wanted to ask how to get pictures from Happy Feet without illegally bypassing the copyright. There are a few scenes that I have found would be useful to post and my computer DVD player does not allow screen shots. If you can, these are some of the times where I pause to look at. 35:45, the Leopard Seal is seen "smiling" with a barely audible "ring" at the same time that is associated with a clean smile. 55:21-55:24, Upper left is a dancing elder which is slapped upside the head by another, another barely audible "smack" noise is heard at this time. Then, A picture of Lovelaces "Talisman" for his page under Apperance. Just a couple of suggestions. Oolamoo (talk) 21:12, September 21, 2013 (UTC) @Oolamoo go to Google and type disneyscreencaps happy feet and if you see Happy Feet (2006) you click it and you will see a lot of pictures from the movie Happy Feet. (MarioFan65 21:43, September 21, 2013 (UTC)) Ok, I will be editing Eriks page. I dont know if you are currently doing the same so I just wanted to give a heads up if we were editing the same thing at the same time. Oolamoo (talk) 22:37, September 24, 2013 (UTC) *this is gonna be a BIIIG edit I think. Can you please confirm that no more will be done to Eriks page from now on untill I post? Oolamoo (talk) 22:49, September 24, 2013 (UTC) @Oolamoo, yes. (MarioFan65 22:51, September 24, 2013 (UTC)) Ok, Thanks, I will get to work on it now. I might not have it fixed for a couple of hours. (Juggling homework and editing at the same time). Oolamoo (talk) 22:53, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Ok, just from looking at it, Mumbles page needs some finishing up and grammatical editing. Upon further investigation, I noticed that many of the main pages need the same treatment. Just wanted to give a heads up on the pages' conditions. Oolamoo (talk) 00:36, October 4, 2013 (UTC) @Oolamoo Okay (MarioFan65 00:41, October 4, 2013 (UTC)) I wish... :) -Oolamoo (talk) 23:54, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Reply (am i doing this right?) reply@mariofan65 Thanks so much! <3 I beleive that a movie as great as Happy Feet should have a good wiki to go along with it :) (not sure if I'm writing this in the right place correctly XD) Request for logo Hi MarioFan. I approved your request, and I'm here to help. Here's the logo I just made based on your description. Let me know if you want me to make any changes. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 19:30, December 17, 2013 (UTC) I like it but also, make a image for "Sister Wiki" like the ones that are in the main page Help-header.png Blogs-header.png Gallery-header.png Poll-header.png Feat-vid-header.png Feat-art-header.png (MarioFan65 21:27, December 17, 2013 (UTC)) :Here you go. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 18:57, December 18, 2013 (UTC) : Thanks! and this wiki is now perfect than the fanon wiki i made since january (MarioFan65 20:57, December 18, 2013 (UTC))